Nothing's the same
by maliaxdeer
Summary: Malia and Stiles are broken up, yet they seem more drawn to each other more than ever? Malia can't seem to figure out why Stiles hates the new guy in town, Theo Raeken so much, yet she still feels as if there is something wrong with him as well. Thought, all she knows is that ever since he entered town - nothing has been the same.
1. The break-up

"I know you killed Donovan", The thick fog of silence that had built up in-between the two was now not existing anymore. Sure, it had been silent the last few minutes but this silence, it was different. Stiles held his breath, Malia as well. She smelt the guilt, the despair. She looked at him as he sat there, wondering weather it was smart or not to do what she had just done.  
She wanted to try and pretend she did not know, she had tried, a whole week she had spent pretending that Stiles had done nothing that she knew of. But she knew, she was not sure at first thought. Stiles and Malia would rarely sleep together since Malia needed to focus on her studying to get into college. But this night, she just felt worried about Stiles. She knew it was more than feeling neglected, since Malia had chosen to test-drive with Theo instead of her. She did not know quite why she got so easily convinced by Theo, it was something about him that made her feel as if he could never harm her. Nothing romantic, for that matter.

But Stiles was not sure of it, and considering he did not like Theo at all, maybe it was her fault they were drifting apart so far away. She knew she would not ever under any circumstances choose to be with Theo over Stiles, end of discussion. But maybe that was not the chose she made when accepting Theo's offer? Maybe Stiles felt she wanted to be with someone else. Maybe she thought she was choosing Theo.

"How did you..?", He mumbled. He could not look at her, of guilt, she reckoned. She wanted him to look at her, thought. Wanted to tell him everything would be okay. In fact, everything would be great. But she knew that would be a lie. Killing someone.. it changes you. Malia changed when she found out who she was and what she had done. Being a coyote she did not really think about her mother or her sister for that matter, but now, knowing she was the reason they were dead.. It was bound to leave a scar. In her case, having a hard time dealing with the fact that she can learn control and that she doesn't have to hurt anyone just because she is what she is.

But for Stiles, it would be different. For gods sake, his father is the sheriff. Once Stiles told his father (which Malia knew in her heart he would do since he would not be able to live with the guilt for long) they would not look at each other the same way. Even thought Stiles did it out of defense. And even thought Sheriff was his father.

"I figured. I noticed the mark on your back when you were sleeping", She remembered it clearly. They had gotten to bed early, Malia smelling some blood on him. She did not pay all that much attention to that, did not want to sound suspicious and trying to believe that he would tell her if something had happened. They kissed for a while, not like they used to thought, more of a routine kissing session, nothing special or romantic. A 'I need to kiss you because I haven't for a while'- sort of kiss. But she did not mind, as Kira had told her earlier all relationships has up and downs, in one of her conversations about Scott she had once in a week. Often it was more about 'What should I wear to our date' kind of thing in which Malia would simply respond clothes and Kira would sigh loudly and call Lydia, but lately it had been much less shallow then that. Kira seemed to change, she knew they all did but Kira in particular.

"Why didn't you tell me?", Malia asked, since Stiles didn't seem to know what to say. He finally looked at her, but then instantly looked back out the window.

"I guess I was afraid. You know, that you would leave", He replied.

"I would never leave you. I've already told you that", She said. Stiles looked back at her.

"Well, things have changed since then, haven't they?", Malia thought back of the previous months. Yeah, things had changed. She knew that, but her feeling had not. At least so she thought. Even thought they perhaps was not the greatest couples claiming their love of each other daily (or ever), she still would not want to live without him. He was home, he was safe. Being without him, it scared her more than being afraid of hurting someone.

"It didn't matter to me" Malia said, in a desperate try to make him feel better, or at least just make him feel less guilty, in some way.

"Well, it mattered to me", Stiles said.

The fog of silence built up again, this time heavier. A silence more tense, more unsettling. She looked at him, then looked outside. She could not avoid the truth anymore. She could not hide the fact. She knew she would regret the words even before they hit his ear.  
"It's over, isn't it?", she said. She was not the emotional type, but she could feel how her eyes started to burn a little, and when she swallowed she felt as if she was swallowing razorblades. She smelt it on Stiles to, how the guilt got mixed with sadness, a little confused. Maybe he did not understand what she meant, yet she doubted it.

"It doesn't have to be", He said, looked at her, took her hand. His hands were cold. She used to be the cold one, she used to hold his hands in school just to get warm (or maybe because she liked the way it made him feel). But now she had adjusted, and no longer needed the warmth of his body. Or maybe she still did, just in an other way.

"Yeah, it does", she mumbled. She wanted to take his hand, kiss him. But she knew it would not be right. Maybe some would call her cruel for breaking up with him after all this, with his guilt and all. But she felt as if she was part of the reason he felt so guilty, and if that was so, she would take the risk and remove herself from his life if it made his easier to live, even if she hated the feeling of being alone.

"I love you..", He began. "Don't", Malia cut him off. Stiles looked at her, hurt. Malia was desperately trying not to be weak, or give in to the temptation in kissing him, just might telling him she loved him as well. Malia had a hard time saying the words thought, she had no clue what the meaning of them was. It felt like a commitment, or in this case - a desperate beg for mercy.  
"Your dad needs you. I'll swing by your house and pick up my things", She simply said as if it was easy, which it most certainly was not. He sighed, knowing she had made up her mind. She could see his eyes going red as well. She knew she would not be able to do this if he cried, she knew she was way to unstable to take that.

"Go, Stiles", She said. Stiles looked at her one last time before opening the car door and getting out. But Malia did not drive even thought he was now walking towards the hospital. Instead, she followed him with her gaze, and then looking at the door he shut behind himself, entering the entering the building and leaving her behind.


	2. The party

Malia hadn't really planned going to party.

But since she had broken up with Stiles, being alone at home would be way to depressing. And because her friend, Kira, had dissed her to spend time with Scott. And Lydia, well, Lydia wasn't really that close to Malia. They where too different. Kira and Malia weren't alike, but they felt out of place and Kira was quite similar to Stiles in the since she found herself in awkward situations all day everyday.

But now, Malia was dancing in the middle of a field somewhere, at a party held by someone she'd never spoken to. Ever.

She was holding a red cup, filled with something that tasted strong and not good, she kept on drinking it thought. It made her feel funny. She emptied the mug and threw it away. Suddenly she smelt something, she starred around herself. She definitely smelt something - or someone. Stiles. She stared around herself, searching for his face in the crowd. Why her heart was racing would be a mystery.

There he was. She saw him, standing there in his red flanell. It made her heart skip a beat, and she fought the urge to jump into his arms. His brown eyes seemed worried, and the dark circles under his eyes suggested he hadn't been sleeping for days.

She made her way towards him, trying not to seem happy about seeing him. She didn't want him to think she wanted to ger back together.

"What are you doing here?", She asked. He turned around, she tried to hear if his heartbeat raised when he saw her, but the music was way to loud. He smiled thought, a smile of relief. Then, he got worried again. She suddenly felt Stiles hand on her cheek, he took string of her hair and placed it behind her ear. His hand on her made her hold her breath. It was too late to pretend she wasn't happy to see him.

"I'm looking for Theo", He said. Malia's smile faded. Of course, it was Theo. She suddenly felt a rage. Why was it always about Theo? Why not 'hey Malia, missed you".

"Well, he isn't here" She said. "And how would you know?" Stiles asked. "He would let me know" She said. She didn't really know what it meant, but Stiles seemed to get the hint instantly.

"Real mature, Malia", he was irritated.

"Fuck of", She said, taking a step back, feeling quite dizzy from the sudden movement, she almost tripped. She felt his hand on her shoulder. This time she grabbed it - hardly, and almost threw it at him, almost making him fall. She didn't mean to hurt him, just let him know he had no right to touch her. He looked at Malia, not hurt, nor scared in any way. Just, oddly surprised.

"What are you doing?", Stiles said, taking a step closer towards her. She felt her heartbeat raise, not because of him - but something else. Was this what drunk felt like? Because then, she didn't want to be drunk anymore. Or in that matter anytime at all.

"I'm sorry, I", Her head was exploding, she felt the heat come from everywhere. She tried taking deep breaths.

"Stop it, Malia", Stiles said, almost whispered. Why the hell would he start whispering all of sudden. She felt her legs get weaker by the second.

"I am..", Malia mumbled. "You are changing", Stiles said. Changing? Well that explained a lot. But it wasn't full moon, and she was in control.. Or was she? She tried to make her way out of the crowd, it was all to much. If she truly was changing, she needed to get out of there. She needed to be alone. She walked past a keg stand, and noticed her eyes. They where glowing, but not in the blue metallic color she was used to, it was more of a darker violet type. She kept on walking, could feel her claws dig into the surface of her bare palms, it hurt.

"Malia!", Stiles was walking behind her. She turned around. "Leave me alone, for god's sake just please", A sudden pain appeared in her spine. She looked around, Stiles kneeling before her, taking her hands, noticing the claws.

"We need to get you out of here", He said, stressed. He smelled of pure panic. And she knew she did too. "I don't have the time, Stiles. Go and get Theo", Malia whispered, breathing heavily. The pain, it was much smaller than a couple of seconds ago, but it was still there, burning her from the inside. It was a pain that was new to her.

"I'm not leaving —", Stiles started saying, like he always did. Malia loved to hear it, but it wasn't what she needed at this second. She needed him to run as fast as humanly possible to get Theo, so that he could hold her down, or at least make sure she didn't hurt anyone. Because she had a feeling that she without doubt would in a matter of minutes.

"I'm in pain, but you know what will hurt me even more? Hurting others. Stiles, you can't help me. Theo can, so please. Show that you care for me more than you hate him", Malia said, she was beginning to sweat from all the holding back. Stiles looked at her, once, twice. Then he stood up and started running, screaming out the name 'Theo' into the crowd, trying to be louder than the music. Malia thanked the gods, she knew that the woods weren't that far away, and immediately started running with the power she had left, which wasn't that much. Theo would smell the way she took, and from all the sweat - he wouldn't be able to miss it.

She ran for a couple of minutes, maybe two, before hearing his voice behind her.

"What the hell is going on?", He ran faster than her now that she was weakened by all the pain. The woods where only a few more metres away, just across the field.

"Don't you see?", She pointed at her eyes. "They.. wait", He looked confused. "Are you changing?", He asked.

"I don't have a single clue, all I know, I'm not controlling it. We need to get to the woods. I—", Malia felt a huge pain in her stomach. She bowed down and threw up, a big pile of black liquid now lied on the grass, Theo looking at her not knowing what to do or how to react.

"Are you okay?", He asked, putting one hand on her shoulder. "I don't—"

And then, it all turned black.


	3. Nostalgia

She felt the leaves under her naked body. Felt the cold air in her lungs.

The smell of it, she knew exactly where she was. She opened her eyes, caught eye contact with the boy in front of her, smiled.

"Well this is nostalgic, isn't it?" Scott was sitting a few feet away, he smiled when he saw her. The smile looked awfully awkward, since he was changed. Red eyes, pointy teeth and hair all over - the whole package. He looked drained of energy. Malia gathered herself into a sitting position. For some it would be weird to be naked infront of their exes friends, but for Malia, well.. Scott was her alpha. She didn't care if he saw him naked. And he didn't seem to care either.

She looked at her hands, they were ripped, she had little scars all over her body. On her hands she had some black liquid dried in, and she felt that there was still some left around her mouth. Scott got closer to her, but she noticed something different about him. His smell.

"Are you hurt?", Malia asked. Scott looked at him, and the way he carried himself it got obvious for Malia. She saw how he held one hand infront of his stomach. "Did I—?", She asked. Scott changed back. He was sweating, and looked as if he was in great pain. Malia instantly reacted. She stood up and grabbed his hand, taking the pain away. But it didn't work.

" Why the hell isn't it working?", Malia asked and tried again, and again. "I- I dont know", Scott said in-between breaths. "It's sort of like.. You know when an alpha hurts you? I can't heal", Scott said, but seemed confused by the words even more than Malia.

"Did I do this?", Malia lifted his shirt to get a better look. Claws had sunk deep in there, she could see his organs underneath. If he had been a human, he would have been dead.

"You changed. It wasn't your fault, seems your quite strong when you're changed like that", Scott said. "Changed like what?", Malia asked.

"A full coyote" Scott said. Malia raised her eyebrows. "Wait.. what?" She asked. Sure, she could control shifting but not entirely. She always wanted to be able to turn into a coyote, thought. She moved closer towards Scott to see his wound. She took his hand and focused, as she felt the pain flowing from him and to her. The pain was great - yet manageable. She took a deep breath and let go of his hand, looking at her veins as they turned black and then back again. She smiled lightly when she heard Scott making a sound of relief.

"Oh, here. You must be freezing", Scott said and took his jacket of. She took it. "Where is Theo?", Malia asked. She remembered him, remembered something about a party. Scott looked around.

"That's weird, I could have sworn he was hear when you turned back..", He said. "Maybe he took of, or something", Scott said. Malia nodded. She wanted to ask if Stiles had been there, but didn't really bother since it would probably just create an awkward tension. Instead she stood up and helped Scott as well. They made their way out.

Scott made his way to his motorbike. "Oh look, someone left out some breakfast", He said and took the brown paper bag of the seat. Malia realized she was really hungry, and immediately walked towards Scott to see what was on the menu. She took a sandwich and one of the cokes. She took a big bite, and Scott did the same.

"My dad is going to kill me", Malia sighed when realizing she had promised coming home at midnight.


	4. Granola bars

Malia had been calling in sick for the past five days.

Not studying, nor doing anything productive for that matter.

Mostly just sitting in front of the tv, pretending to enjoy what she was looking at.

Her father had grounded her - not like she had anything special to do. And even if she had, he would never keep her from doing it. Malia's father was way to kind for that.

One time, Kira dropped by. She left Malia some homework, but since Malia made it pretty clear she didn't really want to talk about it (it meaning the incident) they didn't really interact either.

But today, Malia decided to stop avoiding the fact that she needed to go to school at some point. She woke up quite early, brushed her teeth and put clothes on. Shorts, a t-shirt and put her short hair in a ponytail just to get the bangs out the way. Then she made her way downstairs. Her father had left a note, saying he would work late. He did that a lot.

She grabbed a granola bar and realized Stiles wasn't picking her up. She sighed as she noticed her father had taken the car. How the hell was she supposed to get to school?

She took her phone, wondering weather to do it or not.

She picked the first one.

"Mal, hey", The familiar voice of a certain Theo Raken made Malia role her eyes. "Hi, could you by any chance pick me up?" She asked, felt a little mortified because of it. But she didn't have the guts to ask Stiles, especially since hadn't even sent her a message since the incident. At least Theo left three voice-mails, four texts and had called six times. She expected at _least_ a text from Stiles.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in ten", Theo said. "Thanks", Malia replied and hung up. She ate the granola bar as she put on her shoes and grabbed her backpack.

After seven minutes Theo's car was parked outside Malia's house. She went out to meet him, and couldn't help but to smile when she saw that grin of his.

She opened the door and closed the door after herself. The car started rolling almost immediately.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you there with Scott the other night, but my parent's were freaking out and you seemed to have gotten better", Theo said. "It's fine, I get it. I'm sorry I dragged you all trough that, I don't even know what happened", Malia replied.

When they finally arrived to school Malia got out of the car. Unconsciously her gaze looked for Stiles, and there, she saw him. Leaning against his jeep, talking to Lydia and smiling. She felt a sudden ache in her stomach, trying not to look bothered. Stiles was wearing a t-shirt, it was hot out and the sight of his arm-muscles made her look away, just in time for him to notice her. She couldn't help but to meet his gaze with hers. But it wasn't there anymore, he was now staring at Theo, looking irritated as always. Malia rolled her eyes and took her backpack.

"Come", She mumbled to Theo as they made their way into the school. They didn't really talk, but she knew Theo could sense her mood changing.

"He isn't worth it", Theo said. Malia looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"Stiles, I mean. If he really wanted you, he would be there for you", She looked away. She figured he was right, but still. She didn't want to believe Stiles didn't want her. She knew he wanted her, maybe not enough, thought. Maybe she needed to find someone that needed her more.

"Can we not talk about Stiles", Malia said. Theo nodded. "Sure. I think we have PE now, actually." Theo said. Malia felt relief, PE was one of her favorites, since it wasn't really that much thinking involved.


	5. Catch the flag

When Malia had changed into her athletic-wear she made her way to the field, where she spotted Theo. She sprinted to him, just liked the feeling of running. After spending all those days locked up inside, some fresh air was actually heavenly.

"Nice shorts", Theo commented. Malia looked down. Since she was quite a long girl, all the shorts had an quite awkward length. She tried to pull them down a little.

"Gather around!" She turned around to see the one and only coach.

"So, today we are joined by the english-class, since their class got canceled today. Since I don't have enough equipment for you all to play lacrosse, I thought we might as well play something I bet you all know of. It's called, catch the flag" She knew the game. Was actually quite good at it.

"I'll be diving you into two teams, red and blue. We'll be playing the forest-version", Malia looked at Theo, with a questioning gaze. He mouthed 'I'll explain later' and Malia smiled gratefully.

"Malia, you'll be red. Frank, blue. Stiles, blue as well", Malia's heart skipped a beat when she heard the name. Stiles? But he didn't have PE? Was he one of the english-class students? Shit.

"Theo, red, and Liz, you'll be blue", The two teams started to gather themselves. Someone was already taking the leading position. Malia knew his name, Jared. They took Math together, since he sucked at is as well.

"We'll divide us into two. Runners, protecters. It simpler that way" The red team nodded. Jared smiled, Malia sensed he like being the leading role. Malia on the other hand felt that being the leader meant lots of responsibility and very little fun.

She looked at Theo who was standing beside her. "Runner", She said to Jared. "Good, we need some more protecters. Raeken?", Theo looked at Jared. "I would prefer running", He said.

"We have to many runners, take one for the team", Jared said, in which Theo didn't really bother to fight him on it.

"Let's go then, go red team!", He shouted, in which everyone yelled red team together. It seemed as if the blue team was already walking towards the forest.

"Oh so, where playing in the forest? Is that it?", Malia asked. "Yeah, pretty much", He replied. They started walking, Malia feeling very excited. She was a runner.

Suddenly she caught Stiles gaze. He looked quite jealous, actually. He was walking with some guy who seemed to talk with him, thought Stiles didn't listen. His eyes where intensely dark when he was jealous. Malia looked him dead in the eye, and for some reason grabbed Theo's hand. She didn't know why, it just felt like the right thing to do. Judging by Stiles reaction, it really wasn't.

He turned himself against the guy talking to him, ignoring Malia.

Theo looked at Malia. He didn't seem to notice her little eye-fight-thing with Stiles. He just smiled when she grabbed his hand.

When they were there, Coach started explaining the game with more detail, at least as much detail you could expect getting from Coach, which wasn't much more than 'don't fuck up'.

"Let the games begin, then. You got two minutes to take your positions", Coach said, blowing the whistle. Malia ran to the other runners. Two girls, and four boys. She didn't recognize a single one of them.  
"We'll take the east side", The girls said. "We'll take center, so can you, um—"

"Malia", she said. "Yeah, Malia. You can take the west side" Malia nodded. "Okay, let's do this", the guy said. Malia started running towards the west side of the forest. It was quite a lot trees. But she liked it. How long was two minutes? When would she know it was time to run?

"GO!" She heard someone yell. Oh well, that must be the sign, Malia thought. She started out jogging, but then heard someone behind her when she crossed to the blue-team's side. She gazed quickly behind her. A girl, Malia remembered her from history. Her name was Susan, or Susie. Something like that. Malia started running quicker, leaving the girl behind. She knew it was kind of unfair, using her supernatural powers like that, but she didn't really care.

She was closing in, could hear more voices. She stopped running, using her senses to hear if someone was near. Someone was indeed. She decided to quickly hide behind a tree, holding her breath.

"Malia?", It was Stiles. She sighed as she stepped away from the tree and revealed herself.

"Stiles" She said, coldly. "Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Don't be like that."

"Be like what?" Malia asked, irritated. "Like I did something wrong. I haven't you know", Stiles said, taking a step towards her.

"Oh, okay", Malia said, being more sarcastic than she thought was possible.

"What is it that your hinting?", Stiles asked.

"Why didn't you call me? Or at least text me?", Malia asked. She didn't play to say it, but there it was. She couldn't help it. After all, the incident was a big thing. At least according to her.

"What?"

"Saturday night. When I.. changed" Malia said.

"What? I swear to god I—",

"Don't even start", Malia cut him of. "Why do I even bother? I don't care" She said, angrily.

Malia looked behind Stiles. She hadn't noticed it before, but now it was clearer than ever. There it was a blue flag hanging in the tree. She quickly looked at Stiles, took a step closer. Then another.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, taking a step towards her. She couldn't deny that having him that close to her made her feel something, but the competitive side got the best of her. She took another step, and then quickly sprinting towards the flag and grabbing it. Stiles looked at her, surprised.

"See you around", She said, and started running, fast. The kick of adrenalin came when she realized people started following her, screaming things like 'she has the flag, take her down!". She smiled as they tried to keep up with her.

"Malia!" One of the boy-runners Smiled. "Way to go!" Screamed one of the girls.


	6. Bonfire

"I'm Agnes by the way", One of the girl runners was now walking beside her. They where walking back to the field.

"I'm—"  
"Malia, I know", She smiled. Malia raised a eyebrow, hinting she should reveal the reason why she knew her name. Agnes rolled her eyes and started looking forward instead.

"You hang out with Lydia, yeah? I used to hang out with her too. Before she got all smart and things", Agnes said. Stiles had told Malia before, about how Lydia used to play dumb. When she was with a guy named Jackson, who in Stiles exact words were 'Lizard-douchebag", who then became werewolf and moved to London. She didn't know more, thought.

"Oh, yeah", Malia mumbled. Agnes smiled.

"So, are you together with Stiles?" Malia looked at Agnes, and with the look Agnes instantly got the hint. "Oh, yeah I get it. Theo then, nice guy?", She asked. Malia was kind of uneasy with Agnes, all the questions made her really suspicious. But she decided to just ignore the fact that the approach was pretty random and instead be kind.

"Yeah, I think so. But we're friends.", Malia wanted to make it clear, maybe since she wasn't sure herself. She couldn't help but to feel something for Theo, but it wasn't real in the way she liked Stiles. That was totally different.

"Oh, okay. Kinda hinted you were leaning against something more? Oh, by the way. Me and some friends are having this barbecue this Friday, would you want to join?" Malia knew she was grounded, but it wasn't really often she was invited by anyone else than Kira or Stiles to do something, and she wasn't really about to turn down friends.

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to", She replied. Agnes smiled, her blonde hair glowing in the sun. "I can pick you up If you want?", Malia nodded, a ride sounded better than driving herself - she still wasn't really sure how to do it.

"Yeah sure", Agnes was already looking at someone else before she could finish the sentence. "Wait, you don't have my number!" She tried, but Agnes was too far gone. Oh well, Malia would probably see her around.

"What's that about?", Theo started walking beside her. "I got invited to a barbecue", She mumbled. "When?", Theo asked. Without even giving much thought into why he would ask that she replied. "Friday", She replied.

"Shoot, I was going to ask you out. Oh well then, are you free Saturday?", Malia raised an eyebrow, of surprise. She didn't think he would be so straight forward.

She was free Saturday. Or well, she was grounded. But that didn't stop her before.

"It depends. What did you have in mind?", She didn't mean it to sound so flirty - but she had no admit that it did.

"Well, to begin with I thought maybe we could practice your driving", He said. "And then, I can order some pizza and we could watch a movie", He said, with a smirk.

"Sure, why not", Malia replied.

Friday.

Malia still wasn't sure Agnes was being serious about the barbecue, since she hadn't really seen her since. But now, she was standing in front of the mirror, tired after school and re-dressing, just in case she was being serious. She wanted to look good.

Sadly, she had nothing that looked good. Jeans, more jeans. A top. Four t-shirts, jeans-jackets. It wasn't really appropriate for the evening, she thought.  
She would have to do with shorts and a white top, with her cardigan (which she got as a hand-me-down from Lydia). She went to the bathroom to fix her hair, but barely knew how to braid. She decided to just run her hands trough it.

Malia went down the stairs to watch TV. The clock was eight. Her dad came home at ten, and expected her to be there. Maybe it was a waste of time getting re-dressed? Maybe they were joking?  
She wasn't popular, why would they want her there? God, she had like four friends. Minus the pack, she had none. But then she heard the door-bell ring, and suddenly she was smiling again. She went to the door, and saw Agnes. She had a tube-top, arme-jacket and her hair braided. Her jeans were low-wast, and Malia could see the lining of her underwear.

"Pretty cardigan, let's go", Agnes smiled. Malia grabbed her jacket and closed the door after herself. Agnes car was somewhat expensive. It was bright blue. Malia didn't really no much of different brands and models. The only one she knew was Jeep.

"How many—"

"Oh, we'll be eight, counting me and you. Sarah, Lou, Walt, Ben and Calvin", Malia didn't recognize a single one. She sighed, maybe this wasn't going to be the greatest night after all. She hadn't really noticed before, but it was really dark out, she could barely see the color of the trees, and soon the starts would come out.

"Don't worry, they are great. Well, not Lou. But I wanted Sarah to come, and Lou sort of invited herself. And Calvin is my brother. Or well, he really isn't my brother but he pretty much is, you know?", Agnes rambling reminded Malia much of Kira.

"Yeah, I totally get it", She totally did not.

Soon they were there. During the car-ride, Malia knew more about Lou and her 'cheating' on Calvin , thought if wasn't really cheating since Calvin had done it too, and so on.

"Hey guys", Agnes jumped out of the car and waved at some people sitting around a bonfire. They all responded differently but seemed happy to see her. Malia walked behind Agnes and sat down beside her as well, wasn't really good at making new friends at all.

"Hi, Ma-lia, right?" A girl said.

"No, It's pronounced Mali-a", One of the boys said.

"It's totally Ma-lia!", A third girl said in which one of the boys nodded.

"Which is it?", The boy from earlier asked. "I don't care", Malia said. The others laughed a bit.  
"Well that's the spirit, isn't it?", One of the boys said. He was British, and had two piercings on each cheek.

"I'm Walter, but you can call me Walt, love", He said.

"And I'm Lou, but you probably already knew that", The girl next to Walt said. She looked like a Victoria's secret model, with blond hair and long legs.

"My name is Sarah", The girl next to her said. Sarah had brown hair, and unnaturally blue eyes.

"And Ben is out taking a piss as usual", The boy next to Agnes said. They were very similar.

"Calvin", He said and smiled, he was pretty good looking. Darker hair than Agnes, but lighter eyes. More green.

"Would you like a beer?"

"Sure", Walt gave her one, and Malia opened it with her teeth. They seemed weirdly impressed.

"Strong teeth", She said. They nodded.

"So, how come we've never seen you around before? You go to Beacon, right?" Calvin asked as he took a stick and pierced a marshmallow right trough it.

"Yeah, she does. She hangs around with Lydia", Agnes replied. "Oh, she does, doesn't she? I kissed her once. At her birthday party", Calvin said. Agnes hit him in the arm.

"Stop, that's disgusting", Agnes cried.

"Were the hell did Ben go?", Sarah asked. Wanted stood up.  
"Ben? Get your ass back her now and welcome her new member!", But Walter was holding a bear when he yelled, and it spilled all over the fire, causing it to stop burning and a steam of beer to appear.

"Shit head!", Calvin yelled. "Seriously, Walt?", Agnes sighed.

"I have a lighter in my car" Agnes said. Malia stood up.

"I can you and get it", Malia offered. "You are a true hero, Malia. Walter, you can get your lazy ass and get Ben back, and some sticks. Can you manage that?" Calvin said.

Malia smiled, and walked back to the car. She smiled a little, they seemed very nice. Down to earth, quite funny.

She opened the car and searched for the lighter. It took a few minutes before she found it. She closed the door to the car after herself, and went back.

But it was empty.  
"What the hell?", She mumbled and looked all around.  
"Where are you? Hello? It's not funny", But she didn't smell them either. And the fireplace, it wasn't steaming anymore. In fact, it looked like there had never been an actual fire there. She tried to smell them out, or listen very carefully to hear anything at all. But nothing.

It was like they all just disappeared into thin air. She looked at her hand, realizing she wasn't holding a lighter, she was holding her dad's car-keys.

She stood there for a while, trying to remember weather or not what she thought had happened had actually happened.

She needed to go back.

She turned around, seeing her fathers car there. Not Agnes car. She tried to gather herself as she sat down.

Maybe she just blacked out?

She started the car, and started driving, no clue weather or not she should head home or not.


	7. Drifting anchors

This part will be a little different I understand that so far this story is confusing but I have some great plots coming up so don't give up one me yet. ;)

Stiles was driving home. He had been with Lydia all night trying to make a plan so that they could catch a doctor, find their weaknesses and just get rid of them once and for all. Suddenly the engine started making a weird noise. He kept on driving thought, but the more he did, the more it started smelling burnt. He drove of the road a little and then stopped the car.

He saw something move against the car, as he opened the door. Theo.

"Stiles",

"Theo.", Stiles jumped out of his Jeep with a cold look to his face. Theo seemed amused by it, he smirked with that disgusting smirk of his as he made his way closer to Stiles.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asked, didn't really want an answer thought. Or did he? He didn't know anymore. Nothing.

Maybe Theo was on his way home. Or maybe, just maybe, he was on his way to Malia. That made him sick to his stomach, and he immediately became tense, clenching his fists.

"Just checking up on you. Since Donovan, you know", Theo said, getting satisfaction by Stiles tormented gaze. Donovan. The name besides Malia's that haunted him at night. Pictures flashed before Stiles eyes, Donovans face, as the blood poured down from his mouth. Stiles clenched his jaw.

"Leave me alone", Stiles said, or screamed maybe. Theo's smirk got even bigger, more disgusting. He loved tormenting Stiles, loved seeing him in pain. But why? Why the hell was this guy, so called 'Theo' doing in Beacon Hills? Hell, it all started with him. The doctors, Donovan, everything. It was him.

"Malia wouldn't want that", Theo said. Stiles hit his car out of rage, feeling undeniably tempted to just slap him, hardly.

"Leave. Me. Alone", Stiles said, holding it back was getting more difficult.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Were do I begin? You are the reason this is happening. The doctors, the killings, everything"

"But Donovan, he was on you. You killed that guy. Scott will never forgive you, you know. You're all alone, Stiles. Malia doesn't even want to talk with you anymore" Stiles couldn't help it anymore, he took five long steps towards Theo and grabbed his collar with force.

"Hit me" Theo suddenly said.

"What?"

"Hit me now. I know you want it. I kissed her, you know. She wants to—", But Theo didn't even need to finish that sentence. Stiles slapped him with force he didn't even think he possessed. Theo fell on the ground, blood coming out of his nose, but still smiling.

"That felt good, didn't it? See, you are evil, Stiles. You enjoy torment. You enjoy hurting me, like I enjoy hurting you", Theo said.

"I don't enjoy hurting me, y-you force me to do it" Stiles tried, but Theo was right. The rush of adrenalin, the feel of power. He had control, he was destroying what was destroying him.

"Do it again", Theo said. Stiles didn't even hesitate. It was like he was a slave, doing everything he was told. He fell to the ground next to Theo, hit him again, and again. Suddenly he heard something.

"Stiles? Stiles!", Malia was running towards them, she stopped when she was about eight feet away, covering her mouth with her hands.

"I didn't—"

"Get of him, now.", Malia commanded, couldn't even look at Stiles, because of disgust. Stiles looked at her, mouth open. He stood up, took a step back, looked at Theo. He was spitting blood, if he hadn't been a werewolf he would probably need a ride to the hospital.

Malia kneeled before Theo, touching his face gently, taking away the pain. Stiles looked away.

"Malia, I—", Stiles tried.

"Shut the hell up. I don't need an explanation. I need you to leave Theo alone. You know what, leave me alone as well. Don't talk to me Stiles", Malia said, she tried keeping her voice calm, but taking Theo's pain was difficult, especially when her heart-rate was up.

"It doesn't seem to stop bleeding, Theo. I think I have some cold beer in the car to cool your head down with", Theo nodded, and Malia stood up to go away to her car. Stiles followed her.

"Didn't you hear me? Leave, until I make you.", Malia said. She turned around and looked at Stiles in a way that made him feel like the devil in human form. He hid his knuckles, didn't want her to see them. His eyes were burning. This was Theo's plan. Theo wanted him to loose everything. And so far, he was doing great. And Stiles was loosing, hard.

"I didn't mean to, this isn't me, Malia. Please, you of all people—"

"Should know. Cause I killed my own family. Because I constantly need to fight the urge to just give in to the temptation and kill again. Because I'm evil like that. No, Stiles. You can't use that as an excuse anymore, you can't"

Stiles looked down. He didn't mean it to come out like that, or did he? He took a deep breath.

"You know I—"

"Love you?", Stiles hadn't noticed before, but Malia's eyes were tearing up as well. "I loved you too Stiles, I loved you deeply. But I can't be with someone who.. Someone who hurts people. Who enjoy doing—", She nodded in Theo's way.

"And just maybe this all wasn't your fault, but it doesn't hide the fact that you enjoyed it—"

"I didn't enjoy it, Malia", Stiles was desperate.

"I can smell the adrenalin, the rush. The same rush I smelt on my.. Peter", She couldn't call him her dad, because Peter just wasn't.

"I'm not like Peter, he was..", Stiles began. Malia took a step closer to Stiles, grabbing his hands, looking at his knuckles. They were bruised, with blood all over them. They hurt, Stiles had probably broken something.

Malia's veins turned black, she was taking his pain away.

"You are not like Peter, Stiles. I know that. But I can't be with you. This, Stiles. We can't have it anymore. We aren't good for each other", She said.

"But, you are my anchor. And I'm yours, Malia, we can't let Theo can't in-between like that. We need to stand together".

"Theo isn't what's coming in-between. In fact, there is nothing in-between us" Malia paused, looked into Stiles eyes. They were so dark, so intense. And his lips, oh god, those lips she loved so much. She wanted to kiss them.

"But we are drifting apart. And I don't want you in my life anymore"; The words weren't hers, yet they came out so naturally. She took a step back, and grabbed the cold bottle of beer.

"I need to go back to Theo. Leave, Stiles. Leave me alone".

Stiles left almost immediately. Malia, went back to Theo, trying to cool down his face that was all bruised and broken. It was going to heal, but it would hurt. Especially since his nose was broken and he probably hit his head on the ground pretty hard.

What Malia couldn't quite understand was why Theo wasn't fighting back. Sure, Theo did it just to not hurt Stiles, but she was sure that Theo was able to at least hold Stiles back. She didn't ask about it, was done with all of it. She wanted to go home and never think about ever again.

"I'm good now, Malia. Thanks", Theo said and stood up. His face was already healing, and she could hear the bones rebuilding themselves.

"Alright then. See you around, Theo", She said. Had no intention in taking it further, she as done with boys for a lifetime she felt at that point. But Theo didn't seem to accept that, he took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Malia. Stiles just, he just lashed out. Things have changed. And after Donovan—" Malia froze. Donovan? How the hell did Theo know about that? Theo realized what he had said, he looked at Malia.

"I, I figured since you know—", Theo began. "Don't.", Malia cut him of.

"I don't want to hear any of it", She ended the conversation by simply walking away. Back to the car that didn't belong to her, locking herself in and just driving, tears rushing down her face.


	8. Black liquid

Malia had been blocking everyone out for weeks.

Not only because she was extremely upset and not in the mood to make up with her pack, but that was a big factor as well. But most of it, was because of her.  
She was loosing control. She didn't know what was real anymore. Dreaming nightmares, of killing her own dad on a daily basis, not to mention the heartbreak after the whole Stiles-thing. Her grades went down again. How the hell was she supposed to get into college?  
But today, she forced herself to go to school. Well, she didn't force herself. Lydia did. Sure, they weren't the best of friends, and yes, they were complete opposites, but Malia wouldn't mind having some company.

"I need to take you shopping, like, really", Lydia said while driving. Malia looked down at her clothes. Her taste wasn't bad, it was sort of boyish with some childish tendencies but not too bad. The problem was that she didn't own a lot. Her father was working full time, but the money wasn't really adding up.  
"I, I don't know if I can", Malia replied. Lydia looked at her, then back at the road. "Why, too much friends to hang out with? Too much parties?", she said sarcastically. "No, I mean.. I'm saving up. In case I get into college", Malia replied.

"Oh, well.. I just guessed.. Aren't you rich?", Lydia said. Malia looked at Lydia, confused. "Well, I mean. Peter is your dad, isn't he? Well he was rich. I don't really know how, but he is. And now that he's gone, I figured the money must be yours", she explained.

"I guess I never thought of that.."

"You haven't? You totally should. God, do you know what kind of money we are talking? You could go to any college you want. I could help you get the money", Lydia offered. "What? How?", Malia asked. "Well, I know a few things. My grandmother left me money, let's say, it wasn't really easy actually getting it since she was.. well..", Lydia zoned out a bit.

"Well, don't knock yourself out. I'm not sure that bastard saved anything, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't allow me to get it", Malia said as they parked the car. "You're probably right", Lydia said and got out of the car. Together they walked towards the building.

They walked in, Malia making sure she didn't smell or hear Stiles or Theo nearby. She couldn't deal with them. Kira suddenly approached them, with a smile on her face.

"Malia, I'm so glad you came.", Kira said and gave Malia a quick hug. Kira always smelt like roses, Malia thought. And she was tiny, like an fairy or something.  
"By the way Lydia, did you see the episode last night?", She asked and turned her gaze towards Lydia. "Yeah, totally. I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Calvin", Lydia replied. Malia froze, Calvin. It reminded her of that night, her blackout.

"Noo, Walt all the way. Calvin is a douche" Lydia rolled her eyes at Kira. "Yeah, perhaps. But he's related to Agnes, so what do you expect?"

"I guess. But I expected more from Sarah. And Ben, we barely got anything from him this season!", Kira pointed out. Malia felt sick. It was all a TV-show. She was going crazy. Was it all a dream? Was anything of the bonfire real?

"I'm sorry, I need to go— I'll catch up to you guys later", she mumbled. "Yeah sure", they both replied, but Malia was already gone.

Malia opened up the girl's bathroom door. Suddenly, she felt her stomach making a weird noise. She threw herself over the toilet before it was too late, she barely made it.  
She threw up. A lot.  
The black liquid was thick, and tasted bitter on her tongue. She didn't have the time to take a breath before throwing up again, and again. When the liquid finally stopped coming out of her mouth she flushed the toilet and went out of her stall, to see a familiar face.  
"Scott", she said. The boy she knew as her alpha was standing with a face that could only be described as worried.

"Are you okay?", Malia dried her mouth with her sleeve and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just—", Malia tried. But this time, Scott didn't buy the cheap lie. He took a step closer to her, looked her deeply in the eyes and shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Malia. I want to help you", he said. Malia took a deep breath, she knew Scott was going trough enough. She didn't want to bother him even more, but this time, she felt selfish. She wanted to tell someone.

"I think I'm going insane. I think that something is happening to me Scott, something bad. I didn't change last full moon. I didn't even feel it. Scott, I always feel the full moon, even when I'm in control. Everyone does, don't they?", Malia said. Scott nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Do you think it has something to do with the thing that happened at the party?", Scott asked. "Probably, I don't know", She felt something dripping out of her nose. She took a step to get some paper, but Scott was faster and gave her some. She dried the liquid of. It was black, but this time it smelled more like gasoline. "We need to figure out what's happening to you. I think it has something to do with the dread doctors", Scott said. "I thought they had left us alone, since they haven't really done anything these last couple of months.. But maybe they are back. And I think if they are, they are coming for us. And this time, it's not going to end good", Scott said. He took the paper out of Malia's hands. "We should take this to Deaton, let him identify it", Scott said and put it in his pocket. "Okay, I'll come with" Malia said.

"Good", Scott replied.

When Scott and Malia arrived at Deaton's, luckily he was there. He looked concerned as well. "You look pale, Malia", He instantly commented when she walked in. Scott showed Deaton the paper with he black liquid on it.

"We need you to identify this. It came out of Malia, just now. We think it has something to do with the dread doctors", Scott said.

"Yes, that could be the case", Deaton took the paper and looked at it closely. "What Malia is experiencing is something triggered by poising", Deaton informed as he sat down and started picking at the liquid. "Her body is trying to heal it self, but in order to do that, it needs to get rid of what is making it sick. Judging by the smell and color, I would say the amount of poison must have been fairly big", He said. Malia felt confused.

"But I don't remember that, Deaton. I can't remember anything.", She said. Deaton nodded.

"Well, If someone has made you forget using some sort of medication, it would show. I could run some tests. But while we wait for the results, I suggest Malia should not sleep unsupervised. If it's the Dread Doctors, then you are an experiment. And if that's the case, and your not dead yet, then they aren't done", he said. Malia took a deep breath.

"Well then, she'll stay with me" Scott said.


	9. Wake up

Stiles yawned loudly, as he stretched out his left arm to grab another pillow to put under his head, as he felt another body lying there next to him. He flew up, his heart skipping a bit when realizing who it was. Malia, lying there, curled up in his bed. Just like the old days. She was wearing his Star Wars-tshirt, and her hair was messy. He lied down again, this time, close to her, wrapping his arms around her. She mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up", He replied. Maybe she was there because she had no were else to go, or because she missed him, or maybe, just maybe, her sleeping with him was the way it had always been. He thought, the things that happened, perhaps they were all part of a nightmare?

She turned around to face him, a subtle smile on her face.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked. Stiles let his hand gently touch her face, following the contours of her cheekbones and chin.

"It's nothing", he replied. She didn't really ask him much else, he loved that about her. The way she didn't need to no more, the way she understood that sometimes he just wanted her presence, the feel of her skin. Nothing more.

He felt her hand, playing with his fingers. She laughed, a quiet laugh. Stiles raised an eyebrow, wondering what could possibly be so funny?

"You know, the first time you and I meet, just you and me. I punched you, in the face", She suddenly said. Stiles followed the contour of her nose.

"Yeah you did, hard", he replied and smiled. Her smile grew, it was sort of uneven, more at one side. He loved it thought, couldn't imagine a more beautiful one.

"Who would've thought it would turn out like this?", She then said, putting her head on his chest. She did that a lot. Stiles asked why once. She'd always reply that she loved the way his heart beat, as if it was different to everyone else's.

"Well, I didn't", Stiles said. "Why?"

Stiles looked at Malia, then up at the roof.

"I don't know. At first, you scared me, I think. But then I saw you, you know when you met you're father? I remember the way you hugged him. I looked you up afterwards, many times to be precise. I knew you where at Eichen house", He explained.

"We made all those plans together, and I think something clicked you know. I guess, you didn't see me as everyone else did. You didn't see pale, fragile and helpless Stiles.. You didn't judge me, you didn't make assumptions. You believed in me, and you trusted me. And I trusted you. Malia sat up, looked down at Stiles, she didn't smile. She leaned towards him and kissed him gently, then leaned back again. And then, the look in her eyes changed. The way someones eyes change when they are drifting from a dream, coming to reality.

"I love you Stiles.. I loved you", It didn't sound loving, it sounded desperate. As if she was trying to convince him. "I know, Malia. I loved you to. I still do, I love you", He said and sat so that he could come closer to her. But she jumped out of the bed. Breathing quickly.

"No, Stiles. I loved you. Why did you do this to me, why did you let them do this?", She said. Stiles hadn't noticed it before, but black liquid was dripping from her mouth.

"Let me help you!", He said and stood up, but she instantly took a step back. "No, don't come closer. No more, no more pain.. Don't let them to it again, don't let them..", Malia said. She wasn't wearing any pants, and Stiles noticed something on her leg. A deep scar, starting from her knee and ending just above her foot. It much have been at least two inches deep. Black liquid was running out of it. She fell to the ground, Stiles grabbed her, but she seemed scared, trying to make him let go.

"You can't save me now, Stiles. It's to late. You left me for dead, and now.. It's to late", She said, and the life in her eyes disappeared. Stiles was in shock, he pushed her against himself, violently shaking his head, crying. He had a full blown panic attack.

"No, Malia, no!", he said.

"Stiles! Wake up, Stiles.. I'm here", His dad was holding him down. Stiles could barely breath, he looked at his father, confused. He was sweating, and his father seemed to sweat as well.

"What, what did I..", Stiles asked. His dad let him go, sat down beside him. "Are you.. Having.. Problems again?", He asked, worried as usual. Stiles shook his head. "No, just a bad dream..", he tried.

"But you kept on screaming these things, Stiles. It was more than a dream, I was sure there was someone here, trying to murder you", He said. Stiles avoided his gaze, trying to look out the window instead.

"W-what did I say?", Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. But he asked anyways.

"You screamed 'I killed her'", He said. "And when I came in, you almost.. Smiled, Stiles. The way you looked when that thing possessed you, I tried to grab you and you started fighting me, screaming, kicking..", he said.

"I want to go back", Stiles said.

"What? Were?" He asked.

"Eichen House", he replied.

Stiles saw no other solution. He saw no other way. Because he knew, at least some part of him did, that he wasn't himself anymore. He was loosing it, just like last time. But this time he would do something before it was too late, or at least prevent something from happening.

So, I've decided to start replying to your comments. Please leave some below! :)

If you have any questions or anything like that, feel free to ask them.


	10. Horror movies

"Hey, Malia. I didn't know you were coming", Melissa smiled. Scott was picking up Kira, and left Malia alone. She was sitting on the couch as she was approached by the woman she know so very little about. But Malia could sense she was trustworthy, she had that glow. She didn't know how to describe it, just a glow of warmth.

"Oh, I'm just crashing here. My dad is leaving town and I—",

"You didn't want to sleep alone, I totally get it", Melissa said and sat down beside her. "But why aren't you with Stiles? I mean, it seems more logical to sleep with your boyfriend that his fri—", Melissa stopped talking when she saw Malia's face. Malia didn't really make much of an expression thought, in some way Melissa figured it out anyways. She read minds, Malia figured.

"Oh, you guys broke up? Shot, that's a bummer", Melissa stood up and walked to the kitchen. "You know, I was really rooting for you guys", she said. Malia rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that", she quietly said. She remembered their first fight, even better, she remembered the make up afterwards. And that, all thanks to Melissa. Melissa came back with something in her hands. She sat down beside Malia, and she could see that it was ben'n'jerrys ice-cream. She gave Malia the tub, and a spoon.

"Stiles really needs someone like you in his life, I think. You guys seemed so.. well, happy, but it's not the word I'm searching for, it's.. More of an, alive at last-kind of feel. You brought out something in that boy. Trust me, I've known him for years", Melissa said and started the TV. "Oh well, I need a shower, and then I'll cook some dinner. Where's Scott?", Melissa asked. Malia thought it was quite funny how Melissa wasn't really bothered someone she didn't really know was in the house. She just accepted it, moved on. Asked a question or two.

"He went to get Kira", Malia replied and took a scoop of the ice-cream, which she noticed had brownie-bits in it. It tasted good. Almost so good she didn't notice her phone ringing. She put down the tub and spoon on the table next to her and picked it up, answering without really looking at the screen.

"Is she picking up? Is she answering, Lydia?", Malia heard Stiles in the background. His voice made her heart skip a beat, thought she concealed it well. "Hello?", she said. "Oh, hey. It's me, Lydia. Remember the other day, when you and I was talking about money? Your money to be more exact?"

"Yeah, sure", Malia replied. "Oh, well. I think we found some. But surprise, surprise, it's not here. Peter put it somewhere else, to be more exact.. He actually saved the money in a bank in Brazil", Lydia said. "He did? Brazil?"

"Yeah.. Well, we called the bank. They can get you the money, and god, it's more than I thought. But they need you there in person, they need to confirm that you are in fact Malia Hale", Lydia said. "Well, I don't want the money. There's to much blood on it, and I'm not Malia Hale. I'm Malia Tate"

"Are sure, we are talking big money? I'm not even kidding, this is more than college. This is a lifetime of money", Lydia said. "No, I don't want it. I'm sorry, bu thanks anyways", She hung up. Malia didn't really regret turning down the money so fast, it made her feel in control of herself. She couldn't just take the money because she could, she wanted her own money. Wanted to earn it herself, not a quick fix her phsyco biological dad left behind.

Suddenly the door opened. Malia stood up, saw Kira who instantly smiled when seeing her.

"Hey, Mal. I heard about what happened at school. You should've told me", Kira said and sat down on the same spot Melissa earlier claimed. She took the ice-cream from the table. "Brownie. Just what I needed" She said and took a spoonful.

Scott sat down next to Kira. "Well, I guess we'll be waiting for Deaton's call. I explained what happened to Kira. It's surely something with the dread doctors, we just don't know what yet.. I don't think it's only Malia they're going after.. I've been.. dreaming bad dreams. Dreams of weird things", Scott said, looking as if he could see the dream in front of him, playing like a movie.

"Yeah, me too. I killed you, Scott", Kira said. It looked quiet funny, since she had chocolate ice cream around her face when she said it. Scott wiped some of it of with his thumb and ate it. "You did?" He said. "Yeah, or, well.. I don't know." Kira said and took another spoonful. She seemed embarrassed about it, but not as bothered as Malia would've guessed she would have been. Kira seemed like an emotional person.

"You have those dreams often?" She asked. "Yeah, Twice a month, something like that. Ever since the whole Kitsune thing, but it's nothing, really", Kira said and put down the tub.

The three were watching horror movies when Scott's phone buzzed. He instantly picked it up.

"We need to go, Deaton texted. He says it's urgent", Malia stood up, so did Kira. They took Melissa's car and drove in about six minutes tops. Deaton was sitting, considerably concerned. When they came in, he immediately gave Malia a chair, and put on glows. "Wait, what?", she asked. "I need to take some tests on you, I.. The results. They were wrong, outrageous. Bizarre. I need to make sure it was just a false alarm", Malia looked att Scott and Kira, who both looked confused. But Malia decided to sit down anyways.

"What did they say Deaton?", Scott asked. "It doesn't matter, Scott. They were incorrect", Deaton said, thought it sounded like he was trying to convince himself of it. "Please, tell us. At least tell Malia, she deserves to know", Kira said. Deaton grabbed Malia's arm, and prepared a needle. Malia wasn't afraid of needles, of course, she had bad memories with them (ever since eichen house).

"Well, the tests indeed showed poisoning. Grave. Wolfsbane and god know's what else, Malia would've been long dead if that was the actual results. But there was something else, the body wasn't just fighting poisoning.. It fought something entirely different. I think the wolfsbane was just a cover up.. I think her body was trying to fight it from itself", Malia took a deep breath when the needle pierced her skin.

"From itself? Why?", Scott asked. "Her genetics, her dna. The cells of her body, they're changing. It would suggest she's evolving..", Deaton said and took the needle, now filled with her blood. "Evolving how?", Kira asked.

"Well.. That's the thing. She has had some sort of mutation-injection, the kind you would use on a cow, those modified to have 50 precent more muscle, for example. Her body seems very eager to fight it off, it has nearly taken out.. I'm more and more sure that this has something to do with the dread doctors, and if it is, then this is only going to get worse. Malia is in constant danger, they come back and see that her body has fought of the injections-"

"They would kill her", Scott finished.

"Would they, thought? It would be proof she could stand it. It would be proof of how strong she is, wouldn't they be tempted to do something else? They only kill the ones that are dying, the ones that are weak. She shows the opposite, she's killing the injection, the injection isn't killing her", Kira suddenly said.

"I agree with Kira, but both scenarios are extremely dangerous. Either they are going to try and kill her, or, they are going to make her their own weapon", Malia didn't really say anything. Everything just seemed unreal.

She took a deep breath, raised from the chair.

"I need to take a few, alone", She said, and went out. She heard Scott stopping Kira from coming with. She opened the door, and as the cold met her, so did a familiar smell.

"How did you know I was here?", She asked. "I followed Scott. I saw you at school the other day", Theo replied, and walked out of the shadows. He had that smirk on his face, the smirk she used to think was quite good-looking, but now just made her irritated.

"What are you doing here?", She asked. Wasn't in the mood for small-talk with Theo. Actually, she never was.

"I'm just looking out for you, you know, since Stiles obviously doesn't", He said. Malia looked away.

"I don't want you here"

"I didn't mean to offend you, Malia. I want to help. You're in pain, I can smell it. Anxiety, fear. I smelt it on you when you were with him, you know. Always afraid of hurting him", Theo said. "Shut up", Malia mumbled.

Theo took a few confident steps towards her. "I can help. You're not going to hurt me, Malia", He said.

"I'm not stupid, Theo. So quit the act. I know you have something to do with Donovan. And there's something else to, Theo. I smelt it on you the other day. Guilt, not for Donovan thought. Something much deeper, closer to you. You're lying to everyone. But I'm not being it, not anymore", Malia said.

"You don't have to. But you need help, and that's a fact. What's happening, it's only gonna get worse, trust me. The nightmares of killing people, they will become worse. And eventually, they won't be dreams anymore", Malia wanted to ask how he knew all that, but she knew he wasn't about to tell her.

"I need help, but not yours. Do yourself a favor, leave me alone. I'll make you regret it if you don't", she said, as she turned around and walked in again. She couldn't lie, it felt good to tell him.

But now she was scared. What if it was true? Maybe the dreams would become reality? What would she do then?

And if things got worse, then she needed a plan. She needed a quick fix.

And suddenly, it all made sense.


	11. Needles

Eichen house.

Stiles didn't know what he hated the most. Was it the the look of it? The smell? Or just the feel of emptiness you got from the place itself? Or was it the drugs? He didn't even have time to enter the building before they started pushing pills down his throat. He felt like a machine, and after just six days, he lost himself. He didn't eat, didn't really sleep.

Didn't really think.

All he did was sit in his room. Wait for something, anything. Just a sign.

But it never came. He looked out the window, the sky was gray. It always was.

"Stiles? You have a visitor", Stiles turned around. The woman who said it was named Karen Meyer. She was the only one who really bothered with Stiles. Gave him pills, make sure he ate. Even tried to talk with him sometimes.

"A visitor?" Something Stiles hadn't felt in months now made him smile, hope. He stood up, ready to go. Karen smiled a bit, close the door after them. "It's Scott Mccall", Stiles looked at Karen, raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What? Scott came?", Karen nodded. They walked to the visiting area were, like Karen said, Scott sat on a couch, looking out the window just like Stiles did just a couple of minutes ago.

"Scott", Stiles said. Scott looked at Stiles, happy to see him, sad to see him like that. Stiles sat down on a chair in front of the couch.

"Are you okay?", Scott asked. "Been better. But I'm fine", Stiles said. Scott shook his head. "I can smell the pain killers from here, how much did they give you?", Scott asked. Stiles raised his shoulders. "I don't know. Four, maybe six. Eight, tops", Stiles said. But it was closer to twelve.

"You can't be here, you know that, right?", Scott said. "Yeah, I know. But this is just a quick fix", Stiles explained.

"Is Malia here too?", Scott asked. Stiles held his breath. Even her name made him feel it, that longing craving that felt like someone taking a fork and stirring his insides with it. "No, Malia's not here.. Wait, you don't know were she is?", Stiles asked.

"Well, she disappeared two days ago. Lydia was the last one to see her, they were talking about her condition, planning for —"

"What condition? What happened to her?"

"We don't know. Or, we're not sure. We think it has something to do with the dread doctors", Scott explained. "Dread doctors? Why would they—"

"We don't know. What we need to know is where she is, before nighttime. If we don't—"

"She'll hurt someone. Is Theo helping?", Stiles asked. He secretly wished Theo would have nothing to do with her, but in his heart, he knew that it would be the best for her. Theo could handle her (even thought he knew there was something deeply wrong with him) she needed someone who could keep her in control. "No, I don't know. He didn't come to school today, actually.. I couldn't reach him earlier."

"You think he has something to do with Malia's disappearance?"

"I don't know. Do you?" Scott asked.

"Ten minutes!", Karen said and went out of the room again. Stiles took a deep breath.

"Look up Theo. Find him, find her. Do whatever you can Scott, you need to—"

"I will, Stiles. She's part of the pack.", Scott said. Stiles nodded, yes, she was. He sometimes forgot the relationship between Scott and Malia. He was her alpha, that bond was strong. He didn't really read that much into it, he knew that betas made alphas stronger and vice versa.

"Does Lydia know anything? Does her father know?" Stiles asked. "Yeah, she knows Malia is supposed to be with me. Warned me about the—"

"Guns, yeah. He does that a lot", Stiles finished.

"Visiting times are over, Stiles. Time to say goodbye to you're friend. He can come back tomorrow", Karen said. Scott stood up. "I'm coming back Stiles, don't worry", Stiles stood up as well. "Find her", Were the last words Stiles said, before Scott left.

Stiles went back to his room, fell down on his bed and lied there, thinking.

Malia's gone. Theo's gone.

Were they together? Was she choosing him? What choice had he left her?

Stiles pushed her away. It was her right to find someone else.

But it still felt like shit.

He remember the two first nights, thinking every single one was the last.

He was about to pull the cover over himself to sleep as he felt something under the pillow. He felt paper. He took it out.

"I'm coming to get you tonight. Be by the window 8 o´clock if you want to come. - M" Stiles heart was beating fast in his chest. He stood up, looked around. Malia. She was coming for him.

He was leaving. Tonight, with her.

He put back the note, smiled. Hadn't smiled for weeks.

Stiles lied down on the bed, counting every second. Ten minutes. One hour. Two hours. Five. Six. Seven.

He couldn't sit still when it was ten minutes left.

He suddenly heard knocking on the door. Karen opened the door, along with another man, who was strongly built, and looked awfully mad.

"Time for your medication", They said. "What? Medication?" Stiles shook his head. Those took at least three hours. So much medicin, he would be asleep for at least six hours. No, he couldn't. Malia would think he wasn't coming with.

And he was, god, he was.

"I can't" Stiles said. "I don't like this either, but if you want to stop dreaming bad dreams, this is the way", She said. Stiles took a few steps back, in which the man took a few forward.

"Don't make this harder than it is..", He said. "I can't, I'm not doing it.. I swear, just give me an hour, I need an hour", Stiles tried, but the man grabbed him. "No!", he cried. But it was to late, he felt Karen piercing his skin with a needle, and before he realized what had happened, the needle had put him to sleep.


	12. Yeah, I'd never leave you behind

Malia parked the car outside eichen house. It was raining, she was waiting. The minutes passed by so slowly, she was listening to bad songs on the radio, trying to pretend her heart wasn't currently trying to beat its way out of her chest.

She was breaking Stiles out.

What a day.

Scott didn't know. Her dad didn't either. No one did.

She left Scott's house in a matter of days. She couldn't be there, changing every night, trying to not only hurt him but Melissa as well. So far, her solution was to never sleep. She didn't allow herself. But it was hard, and since caffeine didn't seem to do the trick, she was constantly fighting the urge to just close her eyes. Luckily, she did have some pills left from her eichen days. She took them, seemed to help event thought she was supernatural. Made her feel sick, made her not sleep. She was way to nauseous to even think about sleeping.

And finally, the clock showed eight. She opened the car door, felt the rain on her skin. She sneaked in, climbed the fence. It had taken her some time to find Stiles bed, but the smell of the room smelled of anxiety and after a while she found it. It was harder know, thought. The rain was covering up the smell and she had to remember where all the security-cameras were.

There it was. She used the fire-escape, and grabbed the window. She opened it carefully, but it was wet and she nearly fell. It was hard to open, she had to use her claws, and since her control was nearly gone she had to focus entirely on changing them.

Finally, she jumped inside. But no one was there. She looked around, the smell of anxiety was still there, but no Stiles. She saw the note, had he not seen it? Maybe that was it, maybe he'd never even had the time to read it.

But the note smelt of him, and she could see that someone had refolded it, as if he had just taken it at put it away, wanting to get rid of it the fastest way possible. Why would he do that?

Did he want to stay? Or maybe he didn't want to leave with her?

She sat down on his bed, she felt dumb for hugging the pillow, breathing in his scent, but didn't really care. She needed to leave, could hear people outside, closing in. She went back to the window, took a breath. Wait.

Then she realized, it wasn't only anxiety she smelt. It was regret, stress.

He couldn't possibly want to stay.

No, she refused to believe that. She needed to see him. Needed to hear him say 'No, I don't want to leave'.

She climbed out the window, used the fire escape to get down and then decided to look for a way in. It was dark out, but she spotted the back door to the kitchen. The door was closed, of course. She used her claws to bend the lock, and open the door. No one was in the kitchen, people rarely were, since most of the food was canned. She concentrated, trying to hear if someone was there. No one was.

But how was she supposed to find Stiles, if she couldn't be seen by anyone? She needed to blend in, but she figured leather jacket and jeans wouldn't do. She needed patient clothes, or something. She quietly walked out of the kitchen, into the hall. Then she spotted a door, with "Staff only" on it. She went there, opened the door, which was, weirdly enough, open. There was no clothes for patients there.

But there was clothes for nurses. And that would hopefully do.

She closed the door behind herself, and put the clothes on. Then, she but her hair in a short ponytail, in an effort to look more professional. But she needed one of those cards. She looked around, and found one in a pocket of a jacket. The picture looked nothing like her, but she had no time to look for another one. She took it, and left the room. She needed to look confident, or else, someone would realize she wasn't working there.

So, she held her head up high and walked fast, breathing heavily, trying to catch a scent. But she didn't.

She needed to get to the info, see Stiles schedule. She knew the place, all the secrets of it. After all, she'd been locked up there as well. When she finally arrived to the info, saw someone. He looked up at her, confused.

"I'm.. here to cover for" Malia quickly looked at her card. "Sue.", She finished. The guy nodded. "Oh, okay. I thought you were supposed to get here tomorrow?", He said. "No, today. I can handle this, take a break", She said. The guy didn't seem convinced, but he didn't turn the offer down. "Okay. I need a smoke anyways", He said and left her alone. She instantly began to dig her way trough the files, until she finally found it, M. Stilinski.

Treated for severe depression, anxiety head ached and lack of sleep. Medication was painkillers, and something Malia couldn't quite pronounce. He was in room BF13. She didn't know where it was exactly, but at least she knew the direction.

She put the file down and left the info room, and walked fast. Down the stairs, two halls away, and then left. CF, DF. She was closing in, she could feel it.

And then she stopped. She heard something, that felt like a knife in her stomach.

His scream.

It was violent, it was painful. She wanted to throw up. She started running, couldn't care less if anyone cared. She stopped outside BF13, which she found quiet quickly. The screams had stopped, but someone was still inside. But if they harmed him, Malia had no time to loose. She ripped the door open, to meet to surprised faces.

"Ma'm, you're not supposed to be here—", Malia grabbed the man's arm and twisted it around, making him fall to the ground. She felt someone behind her, she turned around, pushed the woman into the wall with such force it nearly wrecked the wall.

She knew it was wrong, but she could't really control it at all. The adrenalin, all of it.

"Stiles!", She screamed, looked around. And there he was, in the corner, passed out. She kneeled before him, trying to wake him up. But he wasn't waking up, and something told her that he wasn't going to for a while. She felt his pulse, checked his breathing. It was so much slower than she was used to. And he smelt, weird. Medicin, way to much.

Then she realized, they gave him an overdose.

She panicked, didn't know what to do. She tried holding him up. Took a deep breath. She needed to get the medicin out.

So she did.

She made him throw up. It was hard, but after a while he did, and it seemed to help. He coughed, feel to the ground, and she did as well. When he finally was done coughing, he looked at her. His heart was beating faster, his eyes widened.

"You came?", He asked, his voice raspy and tired.

"Yeah, I'd never leave you behind", Malia replied. Stiles smiled, and she embraced him. She wanted it so badly to last forever, but when she pushed the woman against the wall, she didn't really do it quietly, and it was only a matter of time before someone realized.

She let him go, and helped him stand up. They looked at each other, just stared.

"Malia, behind you!", Stiles suddenly cried out. Malia didn't have the time to react, before she felt an electric shock go trough her body. She fell to the ground, felt the burning pain on her lower back.

It triggered something inside of her, and the rage made her strong. She stood back up, and grabbed the stun gun the man was holding against her. The electricity didn't hurt, she took the gun and trough it away, before grabbing the man by the throat and pushing him against a wall, suffocating him.

"Malia, no, don't!", Stiles said, trying to grab her. She was just about to push him away, before realizing, she was about to kill the man.

She let go, took a step back.

"We need to leave. Now", Stiles said. And then, they both ran, as fast as they could. They heard staff running after them, screaming at them to stop. But they didn't, and when they finally got out, the rain and darkness felt like a blessing, since it was unbelievably hard to see them.

But also, unbelievably hard to see where the way out was.

Malia grabbed Stiles hand, and after a while they found the fence. But people were coming for them, she could hear them. She climbed the fence, and helped Stiles do the same. They raced to the car, and when they finally were there, Malia drove the fastest she'd ever driven in her whole life.

"God", Stiles screamed. "That really just happened?", He said. Malia shook her head. "I can't believe we just did that!", She said. Then she realized what she actually did, and had to stop the car. "I.. I nearly killed him. Stiles, I think I killed the woman, I-", Malia couldn't breath, her vision blurred. She felt Stiles hands on hers. "It's not your fault, Mal. I—" Stiles looked at the backseat trough the reflection of the rear view mirror.

"Wait, are those suitcases? You're not leaving, you can't just leave me alone, not after this", Stiles said. Malia shook her head.

"I would never dream of it. Stiles, we're going together. To Brazil. Tonight"

/The reason why this chapter is so long, is because I will be taking a break. A new chapter will be added next weekend :) I have a lot of school, so.. Take care!/


End file.
